1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having peroxygenase activity, and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2008/119780 discloses eight different peroxygenases from Agrocybe aegerita, Coprinopsis cinerea, Laccaria bicolor and Coprinus radians. 
Ullrich et al., Appl. Env. Microbiol. (2004) 70(8): 4575-4581 discloses a peroxygenase from the agaric basidiomycete strain Agrocybe aegerita (strain TM-A1), which was found to oxidize aryl alcohols and aldehydes.
WO 2006/034702 discloses methods for the enzymatic hydroxylation of non-activated hydrocarbons, such as, naphtalene, toluol and cyclohexane, using the AaP peroxygenase enzyme of Agrocybe aegerita TM A1. This is also described in Ullrich and Hofrichter, FEBS Letters (2005) 579: 6247-6250.
DE 10332065 A1 discloses methods for the enzymatic preparation of acids from alcohols through the intermediary formation of aldehydes by using the AaP peroxygenase enzyme of Agrocybe aegerita TM A1.
A method was reported for the rapid and selective spectrophotometric direct detection of aromatic hydroxylation by the AaP peroxygenase (Kluge et al., Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. (2007) 75: 1473-1478).
It is well-known that a direct regioselective introduction of oxygen functions (oxygenation) into organic molecules constitutes a problem in chemical synthesis. The products may be used as important intermediates in a wide variety of different syntheses.
WO 2011/120938 discloses methods for enzymatic hydroxylation in position 2 or 3 of substituted or unsubstituted, linear or branched aliphatic hydrocarbons, using various peroxygenases.
The present invention provides polypeptides having peroxygenase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.